


Halloween Horror: How Halloween Happens in D.C. After the Horror-Filled Events of the Summer

by mrslaurelritter



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Horror movie watching, there's some political trick or treating from some random kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslaurelritter/pseuds/mrslaurelritter
Summary: It's the first Halloween since Laurel and Gareth finished with their real-life horror movie, and Laurel (as a filmmaker) manages to persuade Gareth into watching a horror film. Which he hates. Naturally. Also there's trick-or-treating kids in amazing costumes.





	

"You're telling me that you've NEVER SEEN A HORROR MOVIE?!" Laurel screeches at Gareth.   
Gareth delicately traces the rim of his beer bottle with his little finger, avoiding her gaze. "I've never been a fan of the genre..." he began hesitantly. "Besides, you saw how I was when we were living our own real-live horror movie not even three months ago, I was a mess!"   
Laurel barks a laugh which causes his head to involuntarily snap up. He meets her gaze and sets his jaw subconsciously, waiting to leap to his own defence.   
"That's very true, if it wasn't so terrifying you would have been adorable" she giggled but the disbelief and disgust that had been evident on her face just a few seconds previously had been replaced by a gentler look. "Well, I'm sorry but as a filmmaker- don't even think about putting in some snide remark about that, mister, I could be doing film stuff in LA if it wasn't for you-" Gareth smirked "-it is a tradition of mine to watch a good horror movie on Halloween. And you, as my loving and caring boyfriend, will be joining me so you can make sure I don't get too scared."  
Gareth huffed a laugh. "I think you're going to be consoling me the entire time, not the other way round!" He leant across the sofa, where they were sat eating Chinese takeaway, and pecked her on the lips. He drew back slightly and fixed her with a serious stare. "But, if you insist, I shall watch a goddamn horror film with you tonight."  
Laurel grinned and leant forward to cover the remaining distance between them. This kiss was longer and more passionate, and they didn't resurface until a few minutes later when Laurel's doorbell rang. Laurel broke away and sighed, before slipping off the couch and resignedly opening the door.   
She was greeted by a chorus of "Trick or treat!!" by a trio of preteen children dressed in too-large business suits. Laurel mentally swore; she forgot that trick or treating was a thing that kids actually did and had neglected to buy candy.   
"Who are you guys meant to be?" She queried, trying to stall for time.   
"I'm presidential candidate Trump!! My mom says 'nothing is scarier than the prospect of that outspoken cheese puff becoming president!'" a dark skinned boy with an awful wig on his head proclaimed proudly. He reminded Laurel of Gustav, and Laurel cracked up at both the similarity and what the boy had said.   
"And I'm senator Red Wheatus, before the bugs controlling him left his head! That bug thing was really scary" said the boy in the middle. Laurel started wheezing with laughter and Gareth came out to investigate what all the fuss was.   
"Who is it- oh" he looked down at the kids in the doorstep and Laurel just pointed and snorted out "Trump and your boss" before dissolving into fits of giggles. Gareth looked bemused, before asking the girl, clearly the eldest of the group, who she was meant to be.   
"I'm Luke Healy, the only good thing besides Obama to come out of the government. Before he was forced to leave of course" she announced, a steely gleam in her eye, as if daring him to contradict her. Gareth raised his eyebrow at her, and huffed another laugh as he felt Laurel, who had just begun to compose herself, dissolve into another fit of giggles by his side.   
"I'm sorry, I don't have any candy, but I love you guys so much, so here, take this" Laurel sputtered, reaching into her purse and handing each kid a five dollar note. Their eyes lit up in glee and they thanked her profusely before turning away. Laurel shut the door and staggered back to the sofa and broke into fresh peals of laughter. Gareth joined her on the sofa, his eyes twinkling but his mouth remaining firmly closed. He couldn't be seen laughing at the people who gave him a job, after all.   
Laurel recovered a few minutes later, and apologised somewhat insincerely. "Sorry but that was great, even you have to admit it!"   
Gareth nodded and smirked again. "That was genius- they'll go far in life, that's for sure!"  
"Anyway, back to business. Horror films." She turned on Netflix and began to browse. "Ooh how about The Omen?!" She asked excitedly.   
Gareth just gave a mini-shrug. "It's completely up to you, I know nothing here."   
Laurel put it on and snuggled up to Gareth, who wrapped his arm around her. He already knew he was going to hate this and they'd only just started it.

 

  
****After a while Gareth realised that he really hated horror films. He was already starting to get skittish, and he was barely following the plot of it. Currently on the screen was a church with a long access road that the family with the demon child was driving up. "That angel is creepy as hell, imagine waking up to that pointing in your room every day" Gareth remarked, nodding his head at the golden statue on the church, trying to shake the tension that the music accompanying the scene was creating. Laurel just shushed him and snuggled in closer. When the demon kid started attacking the mother Gareth jumped about a foot in the air, causing Laurel to snort.  
"You really don't like horror films, do you?" She sneered, not unkindly, and Gareth shook his head, burying his face in her hair. He decided he wasn't going to watch the rest if he could help it; he had enough nightmare fuel to last several lifetimes, what with the bug invasion of the summer, he didn't need anymore. Laurel didn't seem to mind.

 

  
The rest of the film passed by with minimal screams from Gareth (something he was secretly quite proud of) who had, in the end, been unable to tear his eyes away from the screen for too long. He couldn't tell you anything about the film as he hadn't paid it that much attention, but he was shaking slightly as he got himself ready for bed. He crawled in under the covers to join Laurel, who immediately wrapped her arms around him. It was the same comfort she offered back when he realised the bug thing was real, and Gareth relaxed instantly, deciding that if she was enough to help him through that night, she was enough to protect him from whatever hypothetical monsters or demon children could come hurt him in the night.   
"Thank you for watching that with me, I know you hated every second of it" she whispered, her breath hot in his ear.   
"It's fine, I just enjoy spending time with you, regardless of what's happening" he murmured softly, and Laurel exhaled forcefully through her nose, a clear attempt at disguising her laugh.   
"I'm lucky to have you Gareth, I hope I haven't scared you off with the film" she teased lightly, intertwining their legs under the covers. Gareth shivered in pleasure and turned his head to try and face her as best as he could.   
"I'm lucky to have you as well, so don't worry, it'll take more than an awful horror film to scare me away. Who else would take me if I left you?!" He quipped, pressing a clumsy kiss to her forehead. Laurel giggled and began tracing the back of his hand with her fingertips.   
"That's true, there must be few women willing to take a scaredy-cat republican lackey, even if he does look as gorgeous as you" she nuzzled into the back of his neck, and Gareth sighed contentedly. He should agree to watching horror films more often if it meant he got to be the little spoon in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I felt like I couldn't let Halloween pass without a Braindead fic to accompany the season!  
> I, like Gareth, hate horror films so the only description I could manage was from the church scene in The Omen (fun fact, my mum spent two years at university with the creepy angel statue pointing into her bedroom everyday - that's how I know about that scene!)  
> I wrote this fic in about 45 minutes on my phone, and it's unbeta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes!!   
> Feedback would, as always, be appreciated!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
